


To be looked at.

by chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mam au, too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse/pseuds/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse
Summary: This is an AU where Alexander wasn't on the Orient Express, and they meet for the first time in Cambridge.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee, Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	To be looked at.

"Hazel, hurry UP!" Daisy yells, as she weaves across the platform, suitcase swinging.

"I'm, coming!" I say, trying to catch up, as Daisy makes it further and further away.

"Daisy?" I realise suddenly that I'm lost, in the middle of the train station, and I can't see Daisy.

"Hello?" I feel scared, lost in this maze of trains, people and suitcases.

"Hello." A voice speaks behind me. I whip round, to be faced with a boy. He's taller than me, though thats not hard, about Daisy's height. He's got neat black hair, and he looks... foreign. I should not notice this, but I do.

"Hello." I say again, and my voice comes out all scared.

He smiles.

"I'm George Mukherjee, what's your name?" He seems nice, and I can tell he's analysing me, like Daisy does, but he seems a lot less... abrasive than her.

"I'm Hazel, Hazel Wong." I manage to say, and I try to smile, "It's nice to meet you. I'm looking for my friend Daisy Wells? She's about your height, blonde, a bit scary?"

"Daisy Wells, as is sister to Bertie Wells, Daisy Wells?" He looks a little shocked, and I nod, confused as to why this is important.

"Ah, well, I can help you with that. Alex!" He yells the last bit, and a tall blonde boy, with odd eyes appears out of nowhere.

"Hey George, whats up," He has an American accent, with the tell tale pronounciation that is driven into every schoolboy.

"Hello," He smiles at me, his hazel and blue eyes looking right t me. He's not as searching as Daisy and Kitty, or as judging as Lavinia, or even as open and honest as Beanie. It's odd, to be just looked at, not analysed, or judges or watched. Just looked at.

"Hi." I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, and I try to ignore to butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm Alexander Arcady," He says, holding out his hand.

"H-Hazel Wong," I return the smile, and shake his hand.

"Right, so you're looking for Daisy Wells." It is not so much a question, as a statement, but i nod along anyway.

"Well, off to Maudlin then, I suppose." He smiles, and and loops an arm through Alexander's, and his other through mine.

"Off on an adventure, Hastings," He says, to Alexander.

"Oh! You're a detective!" I say, not entirely surprised.

George surveys me, obviously weighing up his options.

"Yes." He stares at me, waiting for my response.

"I am too! Me and Daisy solve Mur- I'm not supposed to say that." I blush, thinking of Daisy scolding me for being so silly, and thoughtless.

"Murders? You solve murders?" George actually looks surprised.

"Yes," I smile, feeling just the teensy bit proud, "We've solves four so far!"

"Really?" George looks interested, "I can tell that we are going to be very good friends, Hazel Wong."

I laugh, and so does George and Alexander.

"I hope we''ll all be friends," I say, sincerely, "The detective society and the -"

"Junior Pinkertons." Alexander says.

"The detective society, and the junior pinkertons."

"Now," George smiles, "Tell me about those murders."


End file.
